Pokemon: Cult of the Victreebell
by Ranger 1938
Summary: Adult Misty has come out of retirement to be a Pokemon trainer once more, but has a dangerous road ahead. The following is a fan made fiction, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures. Warning: the following contains explicit content such as strong sexual content, nudity, and vore. if you don't like any of this content, don't read it; Otherwise, enjoy.


10 years after being a Pokemon trainer, Misty had retired to start a new life. Though she enjoyed a life outside of competing in tournaments, she couldn't help but miss it. She even missed all of the Pokemon she had in her childhood, she had let them go free to live their own lives. Every once in a while she even wonders if they had found new trainers to continue battling alongside. She even misses Ash. Though he was always pride driven as well as stubborn as a competitor, he was a good friend. Things have changed over the years. Ash too has retired as a trainer, he even settled down and became a father. Brock too has surprisingly settled down. For a guy who couldn't make up his mind on what kind of woman he wanted, he finally choose the one for him. Misty however, did not settle, in fact she had finally decided to come out of retirement after all these years.

Misty was ready to start training Pokemon again, even if it meant starting over. If she was going to start fresh as a trainer again, then thay would mean she would have to visit Professor Oak. She finds his office and to her surprise, it looks exactly the way it was 10 years ago. This again makes miss those days as a child "Good morning Professor Oak!" "Misty is that you? My goodness you're all grown up now." She smiles at him knowing he too is looking back at her younger days. "It's been so long since I've seen you, Ash, and Brock. What brings you here?" "Professor Oak, I've decided to come out of retirement and start over as a trainer. I am thinking of going out into the wilderness to find wild Pokemon to catch." "Well I'm glad you came here then..." he grins as he gathers three Pokeballs. One with a Bulbasaur, another with a Squirdle, the other with a Charmander "It's dangerous to go alone, so pick a Pokemon to start with." Hearing this made her nostalgic, as she picked a Squirtle, she paused for amoment hearing more into it. "Wait, why would it be dangerous to go alone? I'm an adult now professor." she reminded him. "Yes, but things have changed over the years... people have been worshiping Pokemon such as Giratina and Arceus as dieties. They fail to realise that they are only divine figures towards Pokemon rather than people. Some people go so far that they worship common Pokemon like they are demigods." "And the Pokemon play along with this?" "If it means they get to be the masters for once, why wouldn't they?" "Good point" "so be careful out there..." Misty leaves his office and begins her journey to become a master Pokemon trainer.

It feels good to be a Pokemon trainer again, no doubt people will spread word of her competing again. She has now reached the end of town, she stares at the forest knowing that once she enters it, she may return victorious or defeated. "Well if im going to start fresh, I better start with battling wild pokemon." She looks at the pokeball containing the Squirtle, "Well make you stronger in no time little guy." She puts the ball back in her belt and enters the forest. Holding her head high, Misty knows that she will become a champion once more. Though she is confident about this, she is a little nervous about these cults that professor oak told her about. But then again, it may be better than dealing with Team Rocket. Though it wasn't too bad facing Jessie and James because of how bad they were at stealing Pokemon as well as training them, it was annoying having to put up with them on a daily basis.

Many hours after exploring the forest, a wild beedrill appeared. It tried to catch her by surprise using swarm, but missed. Misty takes out her pokeball "Go squirtle!" Squirtle appears ready to battle. "Squirtle, use torrent!" it's super effective on the beedrill. The beedrill uses swarm, and hurts the squirtle. Misty has the squirtle use torrent once more, causing the beedrill to faint. Misty had won the battle and returned the squirtle to its pokeball, "looks like I still got it" she says with a big smile on her face. As soon as she finished celebrating, Misty looked around carefully to make sure there was no best nearby. Seeing no best in sight, she decided to leave quickly anyways in case there was. No doubt that if any other beedrills saw it so much as sensed her defeating one, such action would rile up a swarm of them. She started to hear a faint humming as she was walking away. Immediately she knew that a swarm was coming for her, and decided to run. Misty kept running and tried to avoid tripping or running into trees as she heard the humming grow louder and closer. When she heard this, she sprinted as fast as she could because if she were to be caught by the swarm, it could be the death of her. Before she could gain any more distance, she fell over a small edge and landed in a mud puddle. Misty picked her head up and froze as the swarm arrived. She watched them zoom by quickly looking for her, and they continued flying the direction she was running. Misty let's out a sigh of relief, "Phew! I'm glad they couldn't see me..." she looks at herself covered in mud "Well thank good for this... well, i better find a place to get cleaned up" She gets on her feet and continues walking.

Misty is relieved that the mud saved her life, but at the same time disgusted by it "Gosh, at times like this, I wish I had packed clothes. But then again, I never had to worry about such a situation." She feels some of it dry to her skin slowly. "then again it can't be too bad, I heard this is good for your skin." She continues to walk along the forest, she lost the pathway from when she fled from the beedrills. "Great... Just great... On my first day out of retirement I got chased by a swarm of beedrills, I'm lost, alone, and covered in mud...Could this get any worse?!" Fortunately for her, it did not get worse for the time being. She hears water running, follows the sound of it and finds a secluded lake. She looks around to make sure there is no wild pokemon or people nearby. She is once again fortunate, for there is nobody nor nothing nearby. Misty sighs with relief and removes her muddied shoes and socks to feel the water. It is cool but not too cold for her, in fact it is perfect because the weather is rather hot. so it not only be a chance to wash off, but to cool down as well.

Misty then looks around once more to double check for people around. Little does she know, that she is being watched. Two members of a cult, hide from the beautiful trainer's sight. they watch her from accross the lake from a distance. "There is a woman at the other end of the lake." "Who is she?" "I'm not sure, I've never seen her around these parts of the forest." "Then she is a tresspasser?" "Possibly..." They watch her empty her equipment, setting them aside. They then see a pokeball of the squirtle she carries. "She's an infidel. She has a demigod captive!" "Then we must free it and kill her" "No wait..." They watch her strip before she enters the water "She could make a good tribute for our lord's appetite" "Agreed. how shall we proceed with her capture?" "We'll let her come to us. When the time is right, we will catch her; in fact, we'll convince the demigod she holds captive, to break his chains and do this for us. I'm sure it is eager to get revenge on it's captor..."

Misty removes her top and shorts, immediately feeling the relief of the fresh air, and set them aside. She unhooks her bra and drops it right as she slides her panties off. She feels much better not having such muddied clothes weighing her down as well as sticking to her. She sets her muddied undergarments aside with the rest of her clothes and jumps into the lake. She feels most of the remaining mud melt off of her almost instantly as she swims under the water. The water feels good on her skin, so she continues to swim deeper. The deeper she dives, the cooler the water feels on her. She stays underneath and enjoys this feeling, knowing she can hold her breath long enough for it. She has bonded with many of her water pokemon this way, that she has been able to hold her breath longer than the average human. After enjoying five minutes under the cool water, she surfaces and takes a deep breath. "Ah... that felt amazing." She bathes herself, rubbing off what remains of the mud that dried and stuck to her earlier. The cultists watch this from a distance, taking a good long look at her naked body "Yes... she will definetely make a fine tribute to our lord. He will be greatly pleased..." Misty washes her clothes, removing all mud that has suck to them. Once she finished washing, she hung them on a nearby tree branch exposed too sunlight to help them dry. She then layed on her back in the nice warm sand, put her hands behind her and rested her head on them. She then spread her legs, assuming a nice comfortable position while her body dried from the sunlight as well. The sun is very on her skin, in fact it's so warm she feels no need to be dressed in such hot weather "Ah... if only there were naturist colonies around. I wouldn't have to worry about being naked in public~" She yawned as she became more comfortable. Her eyes grow heavy from such comfort, and she stops fighting this feeling.

As Misty drifts off into sleep, the cultists take the opportunity to cross the lake undetected by canoe. When they reach the other end, they both get off the canoe and take a good long look at her "Such a foolish infidel to let her guard down in our land" the first one whispers "She looks so wonderful, I'd like to enjoy her myself" the second one says. The first one elbows him "Don't be a fool, we cannot spoil her body. She's for our Lord and our Lord only." "Alright... So how shall we lure her to the temple?" "Take her clothes which she left on that tree, make a path of both her clothes and your footprints, I'll have the others ready for her arrival." The second cultist remains silent and carries out his orders for the trap. He grabs Misty's clothes off the tree and begins to jam his feet into the sand leaving a clear trail for her to follow. The other cultist crosses the lake once more to prepare the others as he'd planned. Misty lies on the warm sand asleep and well relaxed, she didn't hear a thing.

A cloud passes over her and she wakes from the absence off the comforting warm sunlight. She rubs her eyes and looks to the sky seeing that the cloud is blocking the sun, but only temporarily since it is small. She feels refreshed from both the bath and the mall she took. Misty then feels her body to learn that she is now dry, and assumes that her clothes are dry too. She yawns as she gets on her feet, "Well that was relaxing. time to continue tr... wait... where are my clothes?" her heart starts to beat faster as she continues to search for them. She double checks around the tree to make sure they didn't fall off, but they are nowhere near to be found. Misty grows more stressed over her missing clothes "Oh no... what am I going to do? I can't just walk back into town naked, I'd be a laughing stock, no one would ever let me live that down! How am I going to... Son of a bitch..." Misty had finally found the tracks to the garment thief "Some pervert is out to embarrass me... well, we'll see who's laughing when I find and kick his ass!" She starts sprinting, following the trail to find the thief. The trail of footprints leads back into the forest, they are wet so they dig into the ground making clear tracks for her to follow. Soon after following the dirt tracks, Misty finds her panties lying on the ground. She quickly snatches them up and slides them on "I must be gaining on him. I'm coming for you, you asshole!" she continues following the prints. She finds her bra then puts it back on. She sprints even faster, feeling that she will catch the perpetrator soon. She finds her shorts along with the pokeball attached to her belt. She puts them on and has her pokeball ready. She looks at the ball as it grows in size "Get ready squirtle, we're going to go kick a pervert's ass!"

Just as she finds her top, the trail has come to an end. She scoops it up and quickly puts it back on along with her suspenders. Misty looks very carefully for any tracks she can find but has no luck. "Damn it... You think you can get away with this? I'll find you eventually, and I do you'll be sorry." She continues along the forest with no path to follow, feeling lost at this point. Little does she know, that she ous being watched from all around. She comes across what appears to be some sort of temple made of stone. It's been there for a while, but not as long as the ancient temples known across the world. No, this one looks like it's been around for at least a few years from the cracks on the stone from weathering, but not old enough to grow moss. She approaches the entrance that lets out a long and deep humming noise from the wind echoing through its hallway. Fearing what is inside, Misty decides to turn back and forget about the garment thief. Just as she turns around she hears deep chanting coming from all around. She turns rapidly to she what's causing it and where it's coming from specifically.

Out of the trees appears a group of men and women in dark cloaks covering their heads where only their mouths and noses could be seen through. From what she could see, they had paint lined with their noses and covering their cheeks in different designs. One of the cultists removes his good revealing his face. His identity is unknown to Misty, but she already knows that she is in a lot of danger. "Infadel, you trespass in our sacred temple of our god. You shall pay the price" Misty takes out her pokeball "Stay back! don't make me use this!" The cultists point at the ball, "She is a captor! She holds a demigod captive! Free it now or pay the price!" "What are you talking about?! this is a Pokemon, they're supposed to be the ones following us, not us following them!" "Blasphemy! Heretic!" yelled a female cultist. "That's it, Go Squirtle!" She lets out the squirtle from the pokeball. "Squirtle, keep them away from us" before the pokemon could acknowledge her request the cultists use bargaining, "You do not need to follow her any longer... We are not your enemy. We appreciate the great things you can do. Do not hurt us, but let us help you claim the freedom you deserve. Turn on your captor, and you shall obtain the freedom and worship you deserve..."

...It was super effective...

The squirtle turns against Misty and uses torrent on her. It was very effective, knocking her down, allowing the cultists to easily surround and overwhelm her. They all reach at once and she flails and struggles to try to escape, it is not very effective. They lift her in the air and begin to pry at her equipment, she struggles hopelessly to try to slip out of their grip, but it is no use. Almost every one of them has a hold of her. They pull ay her clothing, tearing them piece by piece and she screams from the embarrasment. Every piece they tear off, they leave behind as they start to carry her into the temple. Just as they enter, they finish tearing every bit of clothing she had on her, carrying her completely naked and exposed on front of everyone. Overwhelmed with embarrasment and fear of what they may do to her, Misty fainted.

Hours later, Misty awakens in a dark dungeon with her arms chained high above her head. She looks around to see the room completely empty, it is cold from the darkness and from her being naked as well. She can only stand and shiver in place since her arms are bound, preventing her from warming herself. She rattles the chains, gaining the attention of her captors. Three of them walk in, and two go to the sides while the middle one speaks to her. "Outsider, know that your actions of holding a demigod captive and tresspassing our land is a serious crime, you will be judged by the inner circle to determine your punishment." "This can't be happening. I want to go home. Please don't hurt me..." The two from the sides undo her shackles and hold her by her arms as the middle one leads them out of the dungeon. She looks along the hallways to see that it is dark and that only torches keep the pathway lit. She has no idea exactly where she is in the temple, so even if she were to escape, she would have no chance of finding her way out. They reach a large room, but she cannot tell what's inside, for the cultists of the inner circle block the way along with the rest of the members. "This outsider as kept a demigod captive, and trespassed on our land. She even threatened us with the demigod she held captive. How will you have us punish her?" One member of the inner circle approaches Misty and moves her chin upwards to make eye contact with her. He then examines her naked body, running his hand along her breasts, then down her hips. As he finishes, he comes to a conclusion "Sacrifice..." "Sacri...WHAT!!!" she yells, as they move out of the way, revealing what is in the room.

Drums start beating up high from the sides of the room on the second floor. On the first floor, lies a giant Victreebell in the middle. Misty gasps at the size of the pokemon, ot is enormous compared to the ones she had seen in her younger days. A large group of the cult chants as a female cultist steps forward on the second floor balcony. She takes off her robe revealing her naked body covered I what appears to be ceremonial paint. She holds her arms out and says out loud, "I offer my body and soul to our great god to ascend to greater enlightenment. Should I be worthy, my body will only belong to our god as his bride. Should I not be worthy, then may my body satisfy his hunger." The cult chants more as the drums beat faster, the female cultist then jumps into the mouth of the giant victreebell. As she enters the mouth, it closes almost immediately, and the pod of its body starts to shift rapidly. Though the cult's chanting is loud, Misty can hear something going on inside the giant victreebell. The woman inside is moaning but from what? Misty can only imagine that its from the pain of being eaten alive. She is terrified from this sight, knowing that she will soon be next. The pods shifting comes to a halt, and the cult goes quiet along with the drums. Misty then hears the giant Pokemon let out a loud gulp, swallowing the woman inside. Her muffled screams could be heard outside of it, and the cult resumes beating on the drums faster. Misty's heart starts pounding fast along with the drums as she hears the woman's screams inside the victreebell. She now knows that it has swallowed her whole and is digesting her alive, and she has the displeasure of watching it all happen. Misty's heart continues to beat so fast that it is too much for her to handle. Her vision goes dark, and she faints in place.

As Misty slowly regains consciousness, she sees that she is back in her shackles again but is too weary to do anything, and two cultists are putting the exact same ceremonial paint she saw on the girl who was eaten alive by the victreebell. It lined with her back from the back of her neck to the lining between the cheeks of her bottom. On the front, her breasts have a special design around them looking both sensual and elegant at the same time. Her belly has a design that branch out from her diaphragm to her waist. Her arms have a design that look plant like, almost like what would be seen on a tattoo. The cultists are finishing with her legs, painting a similar design, only these did not root from her feet like the ones on her arms did from her hands. Instead, these ones rooted from her inner thighs. They then paint the cheeks of her bottom making yet another similar design to her breasts. These are sensual and elegant as well, but now connect worth the design on her back. They then finish by lifting and spreading get legs, connecting all of these designs around her vagina. This uncomfortable feeling them fully wakes her. Misty then looks at them and struggles in their hands "Get your hands off me!!! Let me go now or..." she stops and notices something about the paint. It smells quite familiar. She reaches and tastes the paint to realise that its not just any paint. It just ship happens to be made from the berries that Pokemon like to eat. "Are... are these berries?! You're buttering me up for that monster?!" "Silence!!!" the cultist yells as they both finish painting. Misty thinks and it all makes sense. No wonder that victreebell ate that woman. Because the berries smeared on her, made her taste good. Misty becomes frightened knowing that the victreebell will eat her for sure now. She struggles hopelessly, trying to break the chains, but it's no use. The chains are too strong to do so.

The two cultists then stand up "It is time outsider" "w...what?" she stuttered as they undo her chains. They grab get by the arms and escort her to the main room of the temple. Misty is frozen in fear, knowing what will soon happen. They enter the room, she hears the drums beating loud, snapping her out of her delusion. Once her mind collects what is happening, she struggles as much as she can and screams at the sight of the Pokemon. More cultists assist the other two, picking her up and caring her worth her arms and legs spread wide, preventing her from struggling. She screams from both fear and embarrassment, because her naked body is now more exposed to the crowd than before. Everyone can see her breasts and Baggins clear as day, and she does not like this feeling, causing her to more. She doesn't want to die as being remembered as a naked woman eaten by a giant plant like monster. They carry her to the second floor balcony and the victreebell notices her. They stop at the edge and the cult leader places his hand on Misty's breast. "Outsider, we offer your body and sould to our great god to pay for your crimes. Should you be worthy, your crimes will be pardoned and your body belong to only our god as his bride. Should you not be worthy, may your body satisfy his hunger." "No!"

The cult throws her off the balcony and she falls towards the victreebell. Before she could enter its mouth, it catches her with its vine like tentacles. The cultists lift their heads with surprise. Their supposed deity had never done this before. Misty screams in terror, begging for her life "Oh god, please let me go! I don't want to die!!!" The victreebell wraps its tentacles around her arms and legs. It then spreads wide exposing her body once more. She blushes from the embarrassment as the pokemon uses more of its tentacles to rub off some of the berry paint to taste it. It feels good surprisingly, like having an oil massage. She can't help but moan with pleasure as it rubs some of the paint off of her breasts and puts some of it in its mouth. It then rubs some of it off of her bottom and she moans more "Ah~... please don't" She is still embarrased that she is exposed to the cultists, now she is even more embarrased that it is pleasuring her in front of them, and blushes even more. It then rubs the paint from her vagina, causing her to let out a louder moan. It continues tasting the berries from the paint then notices another taste. Misty's body fluids from her vagina. The victreebell likes this and another tentacle appears. This one appears to have a siphon on its end, and happens to be thin enough to fit inside of her. Misty struggles when she sees this, it is not very effective. "Oh no... please don't... not that... AAAGHHH!!!~" Misty screams with pleasure when the siphon enters her vagina. It starts drinking her body fluids from inside of her, through the siphon. After a minute, it starts running short on fluid, and begins to thrust itself inside of her. Misty moans loud and continuously as it does this. She cannot help but enjoy this feeling. It almost feels like a mans penis inside of her, like she is having sex. "Please... stop... I don't know how much more I can take~" Surprisingly, it stops...

The drums come to a halt along with the cultists chanting, and everyone stares at Misty, waiting to see what happens next. The tentacles suddenly yank her towards its mouth, and Misty lets out a scream of surprise. It is then cut short my the victreebell's mouth. The Cult then continues their drums and chanting as the pod shifts around Misty's body. She moans as she feels its slimey insides rubbing her naked body like a massage. It tastes all of the berry paint on her body and continues siphoning the fluids from her vagina, and thrusting itself inside her. She moans out loud as it does this "Ah... please... don't eat me~" It then comes to a halt once more.

Misty feels something open underneath her. She feels its throat opening from her bottom all of the sudden and it grows wide almost instantly. She feels both the air and the tentacles on and in her, pull her into its stomach. She lets out a muffled scream from the outside of the Pokemon for everyone to hear as she is pulled into outs stomach to be digested. She looks around its slimey stomach to see the bones of the woman who was digested before her. As she awaits her fate, the tentacle inside her vagina begins to move more rapidly and violently, causing her to let out aloud scream in terror and pleasure. She is terrified, but at the same time satisfied. She is scared to die by being digested alive, but she is relieved that she somewhat gets to enjoy her final moments in erotic pleasure. At this point, her mind has broken. She could not help but beg for more pleasure. She would rather her last moments be so enjoyable that she wouldn't notice she's going to die. "Oh yes, please don't stop! give me more!~" It rubs its slime on her body, she moans and rubs with it. It continues thrusting inside her aggressively "Yes! Ah yes, fuck me! fuck me hard!~" Her body trembles from overwhelming pleasure. More of its tentacles fondle her body, especially her breasts and her clitoris. Misty's body grows hot from the pleasure and she can no longer take it "Ah yes... yes! I'm cumming! Ah!~"

She let's out big orgasm right into the siphon inside her. It absorbs it all and slides out of her vagina. The rest of the tentacles release her, placing her in its slime for stomach acid. She relaxes in it, ready to die in peace and comfort. Suddenly, She feels the walls of the stomach close in around her. It gets smaller and smaller until in submerges her in the slime. She waits for what happens next as the stomach muscles massage her lovely naked body, ready to die as its food. She closes her eyes and waits. Instead of her death, she feels it spit her out. She feels the air cool her hot body as she lies on her back with her arms and legs spread wide to take in all the air she can. She is covered inn slime and all the paint is gone from her body, for the Pokemon ate it all off of her. She no longer cares that the cult can see her naked, because she is still alive. A cultist approaches her while the rest bow to the Pokemon. You have been pardoned of your crimes... bride of the great god. You may come and go as you please." With her mind broken by such a traumatic ordeal, Misty is no longer the same. She looks at the Victreebell and wants to praise it for sparing her life and giving her such great erotic pleasure. She on her hands and knees, and crawls to it in a seductive manor. She then leans her back against it and grabs two of its tentacles, placing them over her body to rub her. She places one on her breast, and the other over her vagina. Then she holds athird with her hand "I wish to stay~" She moans as the cult bows too both her and the Pokemon.

No one in Misty's town knew what happened to her after her disappearance in the forest. Police had set out an investigation but could not find any trace of how or why she disappeared. Eventually she was presumed dead. Misty has remained the bride of the Victreebell, slave to the sexual pleasure it provides for her in exchange for her body fluids. This continued until she was eventually digested by the Pokemon when it no longer had any use for her body.

End.


End file.
